Ipod Drabbles
by Spike'slilangel
Summary: The title says it all pretty much...I really liked the idea and I was bored...Harry/Draco slash...Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


Dil-a-bye- Rugrats

Draco made meaningless hushing noises as he petted Harry's hair. Harry had just had another nightmare and it had been a bad one. He was shaking and crying and muttering things that Draco couldn't make out.

"Harry, it'll be alright. I promise. Shh, no one's going to hurt you. You know why?" Draco asked, cupping Harry's face in hands and making the dark haired wizard look at him.

"Why?" Harry whispered, his voice hoarse from all the crying

"Because you're the best boyfriend in the world," Draco told him and kissed all the tears away. 

Mirotic-DBSK

Harry smiled beautifully at Draco from across the Great Hall, but all he got in return was the usual Malfoy scowl. Harry's smile turned into a smirk. He was breaking every rule that he had ever had in pursuing Draco Malfoy. He didn't even know if he was really in love with the blonde or if this was just a game, but he did know that very soon the Slytherin would give in to him. He could see it in the way the other boy watched him. Yes, Draco Malfoy was going crazy for him, Harry Potter.

In the Closet- Michael Jackson

Harry and Draco were secretly dating. Yes, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The lion and the snake. It had all started after the incident in sixth year. When Harry had almost killed Draco. As he waited in the Hospital Wing for Draco to wake up, Harry had realized that he never wanted to lose the other boy. Ever. One day he had grabbed Draco and pulled him into a broom closet. To say the Slytherin was unhappy was an understatement, but that had all changed when Harry's mouth had closed over his. A couple of minutes later, they were in each other's arms.

"Harry, dear, promise me one thing," Draco had said, kissing Harry along his jawline.

"Anything, love," Harry had said, his mind in a lust induced haze.

"For now, let's just keep it in the closet."

Gives You Hell- The All-American Rejects

Harry was incredibly pissed off. The love of his life had just rejected him. And why? Because he wasn't gay enough. What the hell kind of reason was that? He liked guys. Wasn't that gay? What the hell did being gay mean anyway? But whatever. He would make damn sure that Draco regretted ever turning him down.

After he made that decision, Harry became the gayest gay in the world. He was very satisfied when Draco began making **those** eyes at him. That's right, slithery snake, fall for me and when I reject you, I hope it gives you hell.

Ripped Pants- Spongebob Squarepants

"Harry, darling, you ripped your pants again," Draco said, smiling as his boyfriend turned a fascinating shade of red.

"Damn it, that was my last pair," Harry pouted.

"That's okay, I like it that way," Draco replied.

I Won't Say (I'm in Love)- Hercules

Draco was very horrified at the familiar feeling he was experiencing. His heart should know better than that. He had already been heartbroken before and had sold his soul for it. His heart should not be skipping beats again. Especially for this person. This very magnificent, sweet, lovely person. It also didn't help that that person liked him too. No, saying too implied that he liked the other person as well. There was no way in hell that Draco would admit that he was in love with Harry Potter.

He's a Tramp- Peggy Lee

Draco couldn't keep from liking Harry. There was just something about him that drew him in. It was possible that it was the carefree way he went about his way, that devil-may-care attitude. The fun thing was that Draco never knew when he would see Harry. Whether it was in the halls or a chance encounter at Hogsmeade. Draco desperately wished that Harry would look his way.

Take a Chance on Me- Mamma Mia

Harry was making his way through the halls of Hogwarts, trying to find the one person who could make him happy. The one person who could chase away all the things that he had already suffered through. He only hoped that that person felt the same.

Harry spotted the blonde platinum hair just ahead of him and he hurried to catch up.

"Draco!" Harry called and the Slytherin turned around, surprise written clearly across his feature as he realized that it was Harry who had called him by his first name.

"What is it, Potter?" Draco asked, that infamous scowl upon his features.

"If you ever need anyone, I'll always be here. If you ever change your mind about being alone, then take a chance on me. Please," Harry told him and placed a soft kiss on his lips before disappearing.

P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)

Draco had never seen anyone like him in his entire life. The first day he had met him, at that robes shop in Diagon Alley, had been like a blow to his chest. He was the prettiest creation ever and Draco knew without a doubt that he must get to know him. When he had found him on the train and offered his hand, he had to admit that he had ulterior motives. He had never thought that Harry would turn him down. So they had fought throughout their entire school years, but Draco never once had really hated him. He was always admiring him from behind that Malfoy façade. And because of that Draco never missed the hidden signs of depression that Harry felt. But he knew just how to fix it. All Harry needed was some love and care.

Leavin'- Jesse McCartney

Harry stroked Draco's hair, wondering as always at the silky texture of it. He had pestered Draco all day to meet him here, making little comments about how great his arse looked in the school trousers. Finally, he had agreed.

"Just tell him that you're leaving," Harry said for the millionth time, leaving a hot trail of kisses down Draco's neck.

"I can't, Harry. Do you know how powerful the Zabini family is?" Draco asked, guilt and fear showing through his silver eyes.

"Yes, I do. But, honestly Draco, I am so much better for you. Besides, I can protect you and your family from Zabini," Harry told him before capturing Draco's right nipple with his mouth. Draco gasped and his hands tangled themselves in Harry's hair.

"Fine, fine you win," the Slytherin said and Harry smiled against his skin. He knew that the blonde would eventually see it his way.


End file.
